


Like Always

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Minor Daddycest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is completely comfortable. He lies in bed in nothing but boxers, with two pairs of legs settled on either side of his head. Less than a foot above him is milky smooth flesh with no material to cover any of it up. It’s the perfect view. He can see a vein getting squeezed as Dean slides into Sam. He can hear the slick slack of every slow move in and out. He can feel the heat radiating off skin. <br/>(Sweet, slightly fluffy porn; no age given but Sam is still smaller than Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Always

John is completely comfortable. He lies in bed in nothing but boxers, with two pairs of legs settled on either side of his head. Less than a foot above him is milky smooth flesh with no material to cover any of it up. It’s the perfect view. He can see a vein getting squeezed as Dean slides into Sam. He can hear the slick slack of every slow move in and out. He can feel the heat radiating off skin. He can turn his head to the side to gently kiss a thigh, and then another thigh. He can see every press of Dean’s balls to Sam’s; the way Sam’s tighten up because Dean is fully inside him. He lifts his head up and takes Sam’s sack into his mouth, suck a little. Then when Dean is flush against his little Sammy, John opens his mouth wider, takes his sack in, too. He brings his hands up to Dean’s ass, holds him still and gently sucks and tugs and licks for a minute. He loves the way he doesn’t have to tell his boys to be still. Like always, his good boys know what to do for Daddy.

He lets them go, lays his head back down when he hears a whine slipping from Sammy’s throat. He slides his hands down to put one on each of his boys’ thighs and squeezes, rubs his thumb in circles on the hot skin. Hears twin sighs of content from above and smiles. Such sweet boys.

He relaxes and enjoys the show his boys are putting on for him. Two sets of hands are white-knuckled around the railing of the headboard; Sam’s are almost as big as Dean’s now. Sweet Sammy has a cock ring on and pre-come spills down his tip. Some small drops land on John’s face and he just smiles wider up at his two good boys, behaving so well for Daddy. Like always, he lets them know that they’re being good.

“Nice and slow, baby.”

“You take it so well.”

“I’m so proud of you boys. Keep going for Daddy.”

Dean moves slowly, just like always. Makes sure Daddy gets to see everything. Kisses Sam’s shoulder and rubs his nose against an earlobe. Dean doesn’t talk, just moans. He doesn’t want to hear his own voice when Daddy and Sammy sound so much prettier. Sam has his head hanging down, just like always, and turns off all his other senses so he can just feel skin and hear words. He makes pretty faces that John can see when he looks past the cock hanging over his head. Dean’s slow movements drag out their time together, just like always. Makes Sam feel like it lasts days. “Feels so good,” he whispers without realization.

Dean comes in Sam’s ass, pumps it full and doesn’t lose the rhythm of his thrusts until he’s ready to pull out. And as quickly as he’s seated down on John’s chest, before the white liquid can spill out of his loose opening, Sammy’s hole is being prodded by Daddy’s tongue.

John licks and sucks at the hole; Dean’s hands hold Sam’s hips up because, just like always, sweet Sammy is so tired by the end of the night and he can’t keep steady when he’s still wearing that cock ring. Dean’s still got his head near his Sammy so he can listen to every noise. His head is resting between his hands on the railing and he moans and whines and his breath stutters and hitches.

John doesn’t stop until he has licked out every white drop; when Dean feels calloused hands on his hips he knows to pull Sammy back just an inch and remove the cock ring so Daddy can take his sweet boy’s cock in his mouth. Dean helps Sammy fuck Daddy’s mouth deep and quick because he knows his little brother won’t last much longer.

It’s while his dick his rubbing against the back of John’s throat that he blows his load, just like always. He makes the cutest whiny noise the older man has ever heard, and Dean doesn’t let him thrust anymore. He holds him still so he can feel Daddy’s throat constrict with every swallow of Sammy’s white heat. And then Dean pulls him back towards his own chest and wraps his arms around Sammy’s body, nuzzling his nose in the curled hair around his neck. Just like always, Dean loves nuzzling against Sam; he can smell that scent that nobody else has.

John gets to watch his boys pressing their heads together, rubbing the faces on each other, breathing in each other. Whispers more praise in a rougher voice now:

“You filled him up so good.”

“Your insides taste so sweet.”

“Such a big load from my little Sammy.”

“Always making Daddy so proud of you.”

Their lax bodies slowly slide down to the bed, using Daddy’s arm as a pillow. Sam ends up half on top of John and half squeezed against Dean, wants to feel skin against him, like always. John adjusts his sticky boxers before bringing his free arm up and under his own head. He came half way through their night without touching himself. He doesn’t need to touch himself when he’s got the best show in town merely inches away from his face. And the three Winchesters quickly fall asleep squished together in bed, breathing each other in and keeping hands on heated skin and a feeling of content resting in their stomachs. Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I've written and this is my first SPN and my first Wincest (because I'm still new to the fandom) so please comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Be gentle with me?


End file.
